CSI: NY (2004 series)
CSI: NY (TV series; 2004 - 2013) Plot Summary A spinoff of Crime Scene Investigations set in New York City. Male Deaths *Tim Abell (Episode 3.10: Sweet 16) *Mark Aiken (Episode 2.1: Summer in the City) *Tony Amendola (Episode 5.24: Grounds for Deception) *Daniel Arrias (Episode 2.3: Zoo York) *Logan Bartholomew (Episode 3.15: Some Buried Bones) *Bryan Becker (Episode 3.23: ...Comes Around) *Shane Brolly (Episode 3.24: Snow Day) *Percy ‘Spitfire’ Brown (Episode 6.1: Epilogue) *Daniel Buran (Episode 3.19: A Daze of Wine and Roaches) *Julian Cain (Episode 1.3: American Dreamers) *Christian Campbell (Episode 3.17: The Ride In) *David Chisum (Episode 5.15: The Party's Over) *Clifton Collins Jr. (Episode 7.21: Life Sentence) *Clayne Crawford (Episode 7.22: Exit Strategy) *Devon Cromwell (Episode 1.20: Supply and Demand) *Gregory Cruz (Episode 5.19: Communication Breakdown) *Tony Daly (Episode 2.8: Bad Beat) *Joshua Dov (Episode 2.10: Jamalot) *Zack Duhame (Episode 2.20: Run Silent, Run Deep) *Peter Fonda (Episode 7.21: Life Sentence) *Edward Furlong (Episode 7.1: The 34th Floor - Shane Casey) *Chris Gann (Episode 4.7: Commuted Sentences) *Andy Gill (Episode 6.10: Death House) *Richard Gleason (Episode 2.6: YoungBlood) *Jason Gray (Episode 3.15: Some Buried Bones) *Brad Grunberg (Episode 1.17: The Fall) *Chad Guerrero (Episode 6.17: Pot of Gold) *Brian Hallisay (Episode 3.16: Heart of Glass) *Hank Harris (Episode 4.5: Down the Rabbit Hole) *Bill Heck (4.9: One Wedding and a Funeral) *Glenn Herman (Episode 5.25: Pay Up) *Louis Herthum (Episode 9.1: Reignited) *T.J. Hoban (Episode 6.4: Dead Reckoning) *Toby Holguin (Episode 1.18: The Dove Commission) *Rance Howard (Episode 2.15: Fare Game) *Kanin Howell (Episode 1.9: Officer Blue, Episode 2.13: Risk, Episode 6.17: Pot of Gold, Episode 9.14: White Gold) *Norman Howell (Episode 1.18: The Dove Commission) *Adam Huss (Episode 2.15: Fare Game) *Jay Jablonski (Episode 4.19: Personal Foul) *Paul Keeley (Episode 4.18 Admissions) *Gary Kraus (Episode 9.12 Civilized Lies - Mark Riley) *Jack Krizmanich (Episode 6.6: It Happened to Me) *Paul Lacovara (Episode 6.3: Lat 40 47 N/Long 73 58 W) *Joey Lawrence (Episode 3.21: Past Imperfect) *Laird Macintosh (Episode 2.2: Grand Murder at Central Station) *Marsh Mokhtari (Episode 3.7: Murder Sings the Blues) *Ken Moreno (Episode 6.20: Tales From the Undercard) *Edward James Olmos (Episode 7.4: Sangre Por Sangre) *Harold Perrineau Jr. (Episode 6.19: Redemptio) *Ed Quinn (Episode 2.21: All Access) *Michael Rady (Episode 4.4: Time's Up) *Kevin Reid (Episode 4.3 You Only Die Once) *Antonio Sabato, Jr. (Episode 6.15 The Formula) *Mark Simich (Episode 3.6: Open and Shut, Episode 4.11: Child's Play) *Tim Sitarz (Episode 1.23: What You See Is What You See) *Daniel Browning Smith (Episode 1.14: Blood, Sweat and Tears) *Andrew St. John (Episode 2.7: Manhattan Manhunt) *David Sullivan (Episode 6.11: Second Chances) *Vincent Ventresca (Episode 8.11: Who's There?) *Torrey Vogel (Episode 8.6: Get Me Out of Here!) *Zack Ward (Episode 9.5: Misconceptions) *Joe Williamson (Episode 3.20: What Schemes May Come) *Greg Wrangler (Episode 6.3: Open and Shut) *Lee Thompson Young (Episode 8.17: Unwrapped) Female Deaths *Ana Alexander (Episode 1.1: Blink) *Minta Allred (Episode 4.1: Can You Hear Me Now?) *Cassandra Jean Amell (Episode 7.17: Do or Die) *Skye Arens (Episode 4.11: Child's Play) *Moran Atias (Episode 6.18: Rest in Peace, Marina Garito) *Kelly Bellini (Episode 4.17: Like Water for Murder) *Danielle Burgio (Episode 1.22: The Closer) *Challen Cates (Episode 2.16: Cool Hunter) *Mekia Cox (Episode 2.5: Dancing with the Fishes) *Ashley Cusato (Episode 5.12: Help) *Melinda Dahl (Episode 6.14: Sanguine Love) *Josie Davis (Episode 6.8: Cuckoo's Nest) *Valentina de Angelis (Episode 8.7: Crushed) *Kandis Erickson (Episode 2.7: Manhattan Manhunt) *Courtney Farnsworth (Episode 6.12: Criminal Justice) *Vanessa Ferlito (Episode 2.23: Heroes - Aiden Burn) *Laurie Fortier (Episode 7.18: Identity Crisis) *Christine Fazzino (Episode 4.21: Hostage) *Katie Gill (Episode 3.1: People With Money) *Cameron Goodman (Episode 2.10: Jamalot) *Suzanna Guzman (Episode 3.7: Murder Sings the Blues) *Melinda Page Hamilton (Episode 2.8: Bad Beat) *Nadine Nicole Heimann (Episode 6.16: Uncertainty Rules) *Kam Heskin (Episode 4.15: DOA For A Day) *Deja Howell (Episode 4.13: All in the Family, Episode 7.13: Party Down) *Jennifer Jackson (Episode 1.1: Blink) *Lauren Mary Kim (Episode 5.8: My Name is Mac Taylor) *Mandy Kowalski (Episode 4.14 Playing with Matches) *Jacqueline Lovell (Episode 4.17: Like Water for Murder) *Samantha Lockwood (Episode 2.7: Manhattan Manhunt) *Diana R. Lupo (Episode 1.18: The Dove Commission) *Melina Madsen (Episode 3.7: Murder Sings the Blues) *Helena Mattsson (Episode 2.9: City of the Dolls) *Mackenzie Mauzy (Episode 2.22: Stealing Home) *Abbe Meryl (Episode 1.15 Till Death We Do Part) *Allison Miller (Episode 3.5: Oedipus Hex) *Brit Morgan (Episode 4.4: Time's Up) *Jaime Ray Newman (Episode 8.1: Indelible) *Kehli O'Byrne (Episode 4.6: Boo) *Lindsay Pulsipher (Episode 4.5: Down the Rabbit Hole) *Leah Rachel (Episode 4.12: Happily Never After) *Suzanne Reed (Episode 4.7: Commuted Sentences) *Tracey Ruggiero (Episode 4.8: Buzzkill) *Angela Sarafyan (Episode 3.6 Open and Shut) *Hollie Stenson (Episode 4.1: Can You Hear Me Now?) *Olivia Summers (Episode 6.3: Lat 40 47 N/Long 73 58 W) *Hannah Sussman (Episode 4.12: Happily Never After) *Nicole Taylor (Episode 6.13: Flag on the Play) *Mageina Tovah (Episode 9.1: Reignited) *Paula Trickey (Episode 2.15: Fare Game) *Emmanuelle Vaugier (Episode 5.25: Pay Up) *Gloria Votsis (Episode 6.1: Epilogue) *Nathalie Walker (Episode 6.6: It Happened to Me) *Ellen Woglom (Episode 2.3: Zoo York) Category:TV Series Category:CBS TV series Category:CSI Series Category:2004 TV series debuts Category:2013 TV series endings Category:Action Category:Crime Category:Spin-offs Category:Emmy Award Nominees